A Loving Encounter
by Myka Myth
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D has captured the god bent on destruction, Loki. Tony and Steve are babysitting him. Loki is uncharacteristically nervous about something. Thor comes to retrieve him and gives him a painful reminder of why he shouldn't of let go that day on the Bi-frost. Warning: Contains non-sexual spanking of a deserving, maniacal god. Don't like? Don't read.


**A/N**: Okay, so this fic was just practice for a spanking scene I'm going to write in my multi-chaptered fic "What Once Was Trust."

I know, some of you are like "Really, Myka...?" right now but I need practice, don't judge me! Judge my rookie-ness!

**Warning**: This fic contains corporal punishment. As in, spanking. Yes, spanking. Of an adult. If you just went "Ew, wtf." I believe you will perfer the back button as opposed to the scrolling one.

Also, Loki is severely OOC in this chapter. Again, I wasn't really serious when writing this. It was just something to do.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the movie "Thor" if I did, Loki would have been reined in a looooong time ago. *innocent smile*

The fic takes place after this quote and the events after it:

_ "Where's the Tesseract?"_

_"I missed you too."_

_"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"_

_"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bi-frost gone, how much dark energy did the All-Father have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious earth."_

_"I thought you dead."_

_"Did you mourn?"_

_"We all did. Our father..." _

_"Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"_

_"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"_

* * *

Loki Laufeyson sat anxiously in the seat the mortals had provided for him. He looked so worried Tony thought he would start twiddling his thumbs and sweating any minute now.

"What's wrong with him?" Tony finally whispered to Steve when the man turned away from the window and walked over him.

"Who?"

"Oh, I don't know. The only other guy in the room?"

"Loki?"

Tony looked about done with the conversation. Steve took the opportunity to scan the captured demi-god up and down. Loki did look rather anxious, he was tapping his foot and rubbing his neck and eyeing the room uneasily as if he feared it would swallow him up any second now.

Steve's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Not sure...when me, you, and Natasha were transporting him he seemed rather cocky. Even when Thor came out of nowhere and dragged him down to that mountain, he didn't lose his arrogance."

Tony nodded in agreement. "Then why? Why does he choose now to be so nervous? If I was him, I would be planning an escape by now. I'm pretty sure he didn't kill 80 people and steal the Tesseract just to give up now. I mean, at least try and rush us. I don't have my suit on and your inclined to get distracted by shiny things."

"Who's side are you on?" Steve gave him an incredulous look.

"I'd say the dark side but I don't think you would laugh."

Rolling his eyes, Steve directed his attention back to the skittish norse god.

"He's like a cat after a bath."

"He's probably on that stuff."

"What?"

"Or maybe he's gotta use the bathroom."

"Fury already asked."

"Or maybe he finally feels guilty for what he did."

They shared a look and then promptly burst out laughing.

"That...that is funny." Steve wheezed, out of breath.

Loki jumped, startled. He had forgotten they were even there.

"Ssh, ssh, he's looking at us. Act normal."

They stood up straight and coughed but Loki was already glaring at them.

"Hi." Tony offered.

Loki stood up and Steve took a step forward, but he didn't make a break for it, instead he did something unexpected and held out his unbound wrists.

"Uhm?" Tony wondered at the same time Steve raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Handcuff me and take me to your mortal imprisonment, I grow weary of waiting."

"That's kinda not our decision, we're just here to babysit you." Tony frowned.

Loki still stood there waiting, unmoved.

"Fury is currently busy right now, so he can't take you to your containment unit," Steve clarified.

"But we can give you a magazine." Tony proposed.

"We might not have any for your taste though. None on the Armageddon or Apocalypse. So your going to have to settle for Designer Shoes Weekly." Steve added, going over to the stacks and filing through them.

Loki regarded them bluntly as if they were incapable of rational thinking. "Forget I said anything." he drawled, reclaiming his seat.

"Suit yourself." Steve shrugged, plopping the magazines back down in their pile. Tony grinned. Steve rolled his eyes, adding. "No pun intended, wipe that smirk off your face."

Loki leaned forward against the round table. He didn't seem as nervous as before but his eyes were set forward and brimming with apprehension. His hands were clasped before him and his shoulders were tense.

The Italian and the man out of time huddled together once more, whispering amongst each other, all the while firing Loki curious glances.

"He's basically on Death Row."

"Basically."

"But that's inevitable."

"So why-"

The two Avengers didn't get to finish their conversation because at that moment Thor flung the door open and came storming in. His blue eyes were crackling with electricity and Mjolnir was grasped tightly in his grip. Steve and Tony felt somewhat intimidated.

"Hey, Point Break, no hard feelings for the little skirmish we had at the mountain, right?" Tony muttered, trying not to inch behind Steve's much larger build.

Thor pinned the genius, billionaire with a look that made Tony glad looks couldn't kill.

"Nay, it is not you who I am angry with." the god of thunder stated, evenly. Then his gaze landed on Loki. So did Steve and Tony's. They were shocked to find tears in his quivering eyes.

"Thor-"

"Come here."

"Thor, please. Listen to me."

"Come."

"Brother-"

"Get here. _Now_."

Loki looked as if he would melt into a puddle any minute now, but he didn't move an inch. His frightened eyes stayed glued on Thor.

"Thor, it is not I who was responsible for all of this."

"We will talk when we are in a private location. For now, I want you to come here."

The dark-haired trickster swallowed hard. Somehow, nothing about that sentence sounded remotely pleasant. Thor's frown morphed into a glare when Loki once again failed to obey his order.

"Very well."

He stormed towards his younger brother now, rounding the table menacingly. Loki looked as if he wanted to flee his body itself but he was frozen in place. Thor went to grab him and Loki squeaked but Thor didn't grab him, he grabbed the chair.

"I will be taking this." he said to the two Midgardians in the room.

Tony and Steve watched in awe as Thor took the chair, which was the kind with wheels, and promptly rolled a blushing Loki away and out of the room.

The two Avengers stared after them in confusion.

"The hell just happened?"

* * *

"Thor...where are you taking me?"

"An interrogation room Fury recommended to me. He said it is quiet and safe from prying eyes."

Loki gulped, but said nothing, watching in dismay as the floor slipped by underneath him with no control of his own.

"May I at least stand and follow you? You do not have to pull me along."

"Nay. I will need this chair."

Loki's eyes widened. He knew Thor would be doing this, he had been dreading it even, but to hear it said out loud confirmed it.

"Brother, y-you do not have to do this."

"Aye, I do. You have caused a lot of mischief. And while I will prevent you from being tried correction-wise by these Midgardians, you still must answer to me."

Loki groaned lowly, but said nothing more. This is why he tried everything in his power not to be captured by Thor and his pesky fleet of Midgardians. He knew the consequences of his behavior and how Thor would react. Still, how did Thor find out he was on Midgard?

At what Loki supposed was the dreaded "interrogation room", Thor flung the door open in his usual abrupt manner and then thundered in, pulling Loki along behind him.

Closing the door with his boot, he set Mjolnir on the table. He then set Loki's chair up beside the only other piece of furniture in the room.

"Stand." he instructed, knowing Loki obeyed simple, one-worded commands better than anything else.

Loki stood slowly, eyeing Thor warily. Thor sat down and then drew Loki to stand in between his legs.

"Explain."

"I-I..." he stammered, avoiding Thor's gaze. "None of t-this was by my hands, I-I was...the Chitauri...they..."

Thor rubbed his arms, faintly noting that Loki's silver-tongue utterly failed him when he was under pressure.

"The Chitauri is this alien race you have allied yourself with, yes?"

"Yes! Well, no...they are not necessarily my allies."

Thor raised a brow expectantly. "Then what are they to you?"

"They imprisoned me, tortured me, forced me to...I am not suppose to be telling you this."

Thor's brows furrowed in concern now. He pulled Loki down to sit on his lap, cuddling his little brother close. He simply held him for a while, overwhelmed by what Loki had been through ever since he fell beyond his reach in the abyss.

"I am sorry, brother. Father and I searched for you but we could not find you."

Loki sighed, leaning back into Thor with a nod.

"It is alright...the planet of the Chitauri is very distanced from the other 9 realms. It is nearly impossible to find from Asgard." he pulled back, looking up at Thor. "But you found me now, I am safe."

Thor smiled, nodding. "Aye, you are. I will not allow them to abuse you any longer."

Loki smiled slightly but it dropped when Thor glared suddenly.

"Then again, you could be lying..."

"I am not."

"Are you certain, god of lies?"

"I lie to you not, Thor!"

Thor smirked at Loki's indignant tone and ran a hand through his hair. "Hush. I was only jesting with you."

Loki glared but reclined against Thor once more. He winced though, but tried to hide it. Thor frowned, sitting Loki up once more.

"Where are you hurt?"

"Thor..."

"Loki."

He sighed.

"Only my chest area and my thighs. They flogged me at one point but it healed quickly due to my godly-Thor!"

Loki shrieked as Thor fiercely began tugging his shirt up. He growled when he was prevented by Loki's many garments.

"Nay, this will not do. You are wearing too many clothes."

"Thor-mmf!"

But before Loki could utter a single word in protest, Thor was yanking all his armor and mail off and over his head. He proceeded to strip him of every other article of clothing until he was clad in only the flimsy, green t-shirt he wore underneath all that clothing.

He then partially pulled that shirt up in order to reveal the damage. His eyes widened when he saw all the scars littering his poor little brothers chest and abdomen. His grip went slightly limp on Loki as if he was suddenly afraid to hurt him. He ran his hand delicately along each one, his eyebrows drawn in agonizing regret.

"My poor baby brother..."

Loki flushed slightly but said nothing more.

"I only wished I could spare you this pain."

"Thor..."

"Do they still hurt?"

"Not really."

"Are you certain?"

"They are _my_ lashes, Thor." Loki chuckled at his ever concerned older brother. He twitched slightly. "Will you kindly stop touching them?"

He immediately stopped. "They do hurt, then?"

"N-no." Thor frowned in confusion and then recalled a memory from their childhood. He ran his hand along them once more, grinning when Loki began squirming against him.

"I still find it adorable how you are so ticklish."

"I am not adorable." he groused, trying not to allow the smile mounting on his face. "Nor am I ticklish."

Finally, he let himself laugh, slapping Thor's hands away. "Stop!"

Thor did, his smile fading.

"Aye, there are still matters to attend to..."

Suddenly, Thor flipped Loki over his lap so fast Loki nearly got whiplash. Thor wasted no time in yanking down his brothers tights and allowing them to slip down to his thighs. Loki lay there in shock for a moment. He squawked indignantly however when Thor swatted his bare bottom.

"Thor!"

"Shush."

Thor continued swatting his brother until it was obvious he built up quite the sting in his squirming bottom. He paused to rub it.

"You may speak."

"W-why are you spanking me? I told you none of this was my fault!"

"Aye, I am not spanking you for that."

He resumed the quick, heavy swats.

"Ow! Then w-why?"

"Had you never let go of me that day on the Rainbow bridge none of this would have come to past."

Loki yelped and bit his lip, wiggling madly in order to get free.

"But-AH!"

"You know my words ring true, do you not?"

"I..I..."

Thor delivered a particularly hard swat that had him reeling up with a howl.

"I d-do!"

Thor didn't ask any more questions after that, opting instead for spanking his little brother in silence. It wasn't until Loki's bottom was red and hot to the touch that he finally paused, rubbing it soothingly. Loki sobbed his heart out over Thor's lap, shuddering and hitching.

Thor gathered him into his arms once more, rocking him and whispering condolences to him. Loki whimpered and snuggled deeper into his older brother, wanting nothing more to remain in his arms forever.

Thor winced when saw the wounds on his brother's thighs from the flogging. Kissing his wet cheek, he squeezed his brother closer, deciding that from this point he would likely never let his brother far from his sight again.

* * *

This was obviously rushed, lol. And it wasn't as good as I'd like it to be, but again, this was just practice.

Please review, eh? :)


End file.
